The project, "Nurse-Doctorates: A National Information System/Model," intends to: 1) describe the resources available in the nurse-doctorate population in the United states; 2) identify personal and environmental factors associated with patterns of professional productivity-prepared nurses; and 3) design a national information system model responsive to the data needs of the nursing profession. To obtain the desired data, a survey of the entire nurse-doctorate population (over 2400 nurse-doctorates) will be conducted, utilizing a mail questionnaire. The study is primarily exploratory and descriptive with some beginning efforts toward explanation of productivity.